The invention relates to a pump for generating pressure and/or negative pressure, comprising a pump chamber having a high-pressure port and a low-pressure port, and two at least two-blade rotors which are mounted in the pump chamber on two parallel shafts offset in relation to each other, the rotors rolling off onto each other free of contact during rotation while forming cells with an internal compression. Pumps of this design are also referred to as claw-type compressors.
In the known claw-type compressors, the heat developing during compression is dissipated by means of a cooling air flow at the outer surface of the housing provided with cooling fins or by a cooling water circulation integrated in the housing.